


ZRL

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts out in a bad place, but I promise it has a happy ending.</p><p>Takes place on Tuesday, February 24, 2015.</p><p>I will continue the plotline if you guys like this part, so let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure about this?” Josh asked for the millionth time from the other end of the phone line. He was still in New York, sitting at home on a Tuesday night. I sighed heavily and swallowed hard as I looked at the time on my alarm clock next to the bed I was currently sitting on in my childhood bedroom. “Zach?”

 

“Yes, Josh. I’m sure. I promised the fans a ZRL. And if I do another one without doing this, I’m never going to have another chance. If I even have a chance now that is. He still hasn’t responded to my calls or texts in days.”

 

“You don’t have to do this,” he repeated. He’d only told me that at least a dozen times every day for the past two weeks.

 

“But, I actually do. I don’t have another option right now.”

 

“You could just walk away. You know he has.”

 

“I can’t do that. I can’t give up on this. I’m not leaving without a fight.”

 

“But he already left, Zach. He’s in LA and not returning your calls or texts. You don’t even know if he’s going to see this.”

 

“I owe the fans an explanation anyway. And once they see it, they won’t let him not see it. I promise. I know how they work. I’m doing this. I’m scared as fuck, but I’m doing this tonight. I can’t live like this anymore. I need Frankie.”

 

“You don’t owe them anything, Zach.”

 

“I owe it to _Frankie_ to tell our fans the truth.”

 

“Whatever you say, man. I’ll be here if you need me.”

 

“You always are, dude. Thanks.”

 

“I try. Get ready and text me when you’re ready to go live. Scheduled for the regular 9:30.”

 

“I know, Josh. Thanks. I’ll try to be on time tonight, I swear,” and with that the line clicked dead and I dropped my phone on my bed as I stood up. I ran my hands through my hair as I paced my room looking in the mirror as I passed. I took a deep breath and nodded at my reflection as I picked up the outfit I planned to wear for the live show and headed for the bathroom.

 

I got into the shower and that’s when the tears started. I knew it would happen, but I was hoping I be able to hold them off until _after_ I was done with the live show, but it didn’t seem like that was a possibility. When I got out of the shower I got dressed and tried to fix my hair, realizing quickly that it was a lost cause before sighing heavily and walking back into my room.

 

I set up my laptop for the live show and flopped onto my bed, picking up my phone. It was a little after nine, so I had a little less than half an hour until the show was supposed to start and I still hadn’t heard from Frankie and I still hadn’t told the fans what was happening in the show, so I decided to start with twitter.

 

_@ranceypants_

#ZRL IS BACK. TONIGHT. 9:30 EZT. Get ready for a very special show! [emojis]

 

Then I tried once again to text Frankie.

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

I love you so much Frankie and I am so sorry. Please watch my live show tonight. You won’t regret it. I love you. I miss you.

 

I stared at my phone for a long moment, almost willing him to respond, but he didn’t, so I took to twitter once more.

 

_@ranceypants_

Fifteen minutes until an all new #ZRL. I think you all deserve the truth. ilu [emojis]

 

_@ranceypants_

This #ZRL is for you @FrankieJGrande. Please watch. [emojis]

 

I closed twitter and set my phone down. I knew everyone was about to blow up my mentions and his and I didn’t want to watch it happen. I sighed with exhaustion and rolled over, squeezing my eyes shut as I heard my phone vibrate. I sighed again and picked it up.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

What are you doing, Zach? I told you we’re done.

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

Please don’t say that. Just watch my show. Please.

 

The tears were back with a vengeance. I sighed and dropped my phone again. It vibrated again a second later with another text. This one from Josh.

 

_Call Back: Josh_

You still doing this? Are you ready?

 

_Call Back: Zach Rance_

Yes and yes. Let’s go.

 

I turned to my computer and took a deep breath as I logged into YouTube and prepared for the live show to start. The time in the bottom corner clicked over to 9:30 PM and I hit the button to start the stream. Ignoring my usually cheerful demeanor, I went straight to the point. “I’m going to assume you all saw my tweets. This isn’t a normal show. This isn’t going to be fun and I’m sorry, but I owe you guys and especially Frankie a really big apology and an explanation.” I took off the hoodie I had put on to reveal my #Frankiesexual shirt. “I’ve been trying to do this for weeks. I’ve been meaning to for months, but it’s come to a point where if I don’t do this right now, I might never get the chance. I don’t know what label you want to put on me, but I really don’t care. I’m mostly straight, but I love Frankie with all my heart. I’ve acted like a complete ass since September and I regret so much of what I’ve done and said in the past.”

 

I inhaled sharply before I continued speaking. I told them everything. I told them what happened and what was supposed to happen. I was serious for once in my life and I cried. I was broken apart, raw and hurt and I only hoped it would be enough.

 

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this. I’ll be back in a minute,” I whispered through the huge sobs that had overcome me. I picked up my phone and walked out of my room. I collapsed onto the couch in the living room, under the watch of my father. He didn’t speak and that was probably for the best. I looked at my phone and saw a bunch of messages, but only two conversations I cared about. I opened Josh’s message first.

 

_Call Back: Josh_

Are you alright? Do you want me to shut it down?

 

_Call Back: Zach Rance_

I will be. Don’t shut it down. I need to finish this. Thanks, man.

 

_Call Back: Josh_

I’ll throw some Sawagoo up while they wait, or?

 

_Call Back: Zach Rance_

No. Not this time. Just let it be quiet. Too serious for that.

 

_Call Back: Josh_

 

I closed the conversation and took a deep breath before opening the other. Frankie had responded again and I wasn’t sure how it was going to go. I didn’t know if he wanted everyone to know everything I’d said, but I had to try. I had to do anything I could not to lose Frankie. I didn’t know if what I was doing would be enough or even if it was the right thing, but it was all I had.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Where are you going with this?

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Zach, please.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Zach, don’t cry. Please don’t cry. You’re making me cry.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have given up on us. I miss you, too.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Are you okay?

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

I’m better now. I’ll call you after I finish this, okay?

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Please and I promise to answer this time.

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

Thank you. I love you.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I love you, too.

 

And that was enough to turn the waterworks in my eyes off long enough that I got back to my feet and walked back into my bedroom and sat back down in front of the computer. “I’m sorry,” I said for probably the millionth time. “I love you, Frankie. And I love every one of you Zacharoos, too. I had to do this, for me and for Frankie and for all of you. I promise moving forward to try very hard to be more honest with all of you and to do everything I can for you, Frankie. I love you with everything that I am and I hope we can move past this together. At the end of the day, the only thing that matters to me is hearing you say you love me. I miss having you in my arms and I can’t wait to see you again soon.”

 

I went silent for a moment and allowed a small smile onto to my face. “Okay, I’m going to make a phone call then I _might_ put up a ZRnotL for you guys, so watch out on twitter and I’ll let you know. Have a beautiful night, Zacharoos. I love all of you.” I cut the stream and flopped backwards across my bed with a deep sigh. Maybe just maybe this would actually work out as planned. I picked up my phone and called Frankie.

 

He answered almost immediately. “Hi,” he said weakly. I could hear the tears in his voice and brought them back to my eyes as well.

 

“Hi,” I breathed quietly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” he murmured in response.

 

“I’m so sorry, Frankie. I wish I was there. I wish I could just hold you in my arms right now. I miss you so much.”

 

“I know, baby.” He breathed deeply and I could hear the tears still in his eyes.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” he whispered.

 

“I have to be here until Sunday, but Monday morning. Where will you be? Back in New York?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m going to change my flight right now. I need to hold you as soon as possible. I can’t take this anymore. I miss you and I just need to be with you.”

 

“Please,” he said, almost whining.

 

“I’ll do everything I can, babe. I’ll call you back when I get it figured out, okay?”

 

“Please,” he whined again.

 

“I love you more than anything. I refuse to lose you and what we have together.”

 

“I love you, too,” he said quietly, “so much. I’m so glad you did this. I’m so happy you fought for us, for this. I don’t want to lose this either.”

 

“It means the world to hear you say that, Frankie. I was so scared this wasn’t going to be enough. I was so scared that I’d already lost you.”

 

“I love you,” he mumbled softly.

 

“I love you, too. Let me change my flights around, and I’ll call you back. Can I facetime then?”

 

“Please,” he begged.

 

“Okay, baby. I’ll see your gorgeous face soon, okay?”

 

“Okay, my love.” I sighed deeply after he spoke and ended the call.

 

I quickly got online and started fiddling around with my flights. I originally wasn’t flying back to New York until the 8th, so I’d have an extra week with my family, but this was so much more important right now. I quickly booked a flight on the second and canceled my flight for the eighth before realizing I hadn’t even told my parents. It didn’t matter though. I only hoped they’d understand my desperate need to be in Frankie’s arms.

 

After my flight was confirmed, I started a facetime session with Frankie and waited a few seconds for him to answer. His eyes still looked red and swollen from the tears when his face appeared on my screen, but he was smiling and that made me feel a tiny bit better about everything. I smiled back and his smile widened.

 

“Hello beautiful,” I whispered quietly.

 

“Hello, my love,” he cooed in response.

 

“10:33 AM on Monday. I get in to Newark. I’ll take the train and be at your front door before lunchtime.”

 

“No way. I’m getting an Uber and coming to get you. I need to be in your arms the second you get off that plane. No question.”

 

“You don’t have to do that…”

 

“I’m doing it. Don’t argue. I need you so bad, Zach. I wish I didn’t have to wait almost a whole week to be with you.”

 

“I need you, too,” I whispered. “I do, more than anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

My parents didn’t take the news of me leaving early as well as I hoped they would, but they got over it quickly. I spent most of the next week on facetime, calling, or texting with Frankie. Both of us wanted to be together again. The fans knew. We had nothing to hide anymore.

 

When the morning of the second finally rolled around, I was more than ready to be back in New York, wrapped in Frankie’s arms. I threw my suitcases into the trunk of my mom’s car and crawled into the passenger’s seat as she very sleepily flopped into the driver’s seat. “Why did you have to get such an early flight?” she complained for the umpteenth time that morning.

 

“The sooner I get to Frankie, the better,” I explained as I had every time before. “I hate mornings, too, but this is so worth it.”

 

She sighed. “Alright, ready?”

 

“Yep!” I said as I fastened my seatbelt. My knees started bouncing as she started the car and I pulled out my phone, texting Frankie even though I was fairly sure he would still be sleeping.

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

Good morning, beautiful. I love you very very much and I will see you very very soon.

 

Much to my surprise he responded only a few minutes later.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Good morning, my love. I love you, too and I can’t wait to see you. [emojis]

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

I didn’t expect you to be awake. I’m sorry if I woke you. We just left my house. My mom’s driving me to the airport. So soon. I can’t wait to hold you.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I can’t sleep. I’m too excited to see you. 10:30 in Newark, right?

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

Yeah. Love you so much.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Love you more. [emojis]

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

Impossible, but we’re not having this fight again. I’ll see you so soon.

 

This continued back and forth for the rest of the drive to the airport. Once we arrived, I unloaded my bags and went to check in for the flight. I still had a bit of time to wait so I got myself a bagel and some apple juice while I sat near the gate and waited. I decided to have a little fun with the fans while I waited and snapchatted my bagel and then a selfie that you couldn’t exactly tell where I was before getting on twitter which did eventually calm down a little bit after the initial explosion right after my live show on Tuesday night.

 

_@ranceypants_

Good morning #Zacharoos. Have a beautiful Monday! [emojis]

 

_@ranceypants_

#mcm – my boyfriend was looking pretty hot on snapchat last night. @FrankieJGrande [emojis – picture]

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

@ranceypants I am rather hot, aren’t I? But, my boyfriend is too! #mcm [emojis – picture]

 

I smiled at my phone before I tucked it back in my pocket and got to my feet as they called for my flight to begin boarding.

 

**

 

“We have arrived at Newark Liberty International Airport in Newark, NJ. Thank you for flying JetBlue! Please make sure to retrieve any luggage you may have stored in an overhead compartment before exiting the aircraft.” I popped to my feet as soon as I was able and pulled my phone out, turning it back on and waiting for the messages to pour in.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I’m here waiting for your beautiful face. I love you.

 

I smiled broadly as I read Frankie message. I walked toward the baggage claim only to be wrapped in arms with lips quickly finding mine before I was even halfway across the space. I smiled and returned his sloppy kisses as we moved out of everyone else’s way. I released the handle of my carry-on bag and wrapped both arms tightly around his lower back as he pushed my back against the wall. I groaned as I felt his hips press forward into mine and he bit at my lower lip, growling with need. “I missed you so much,” I groaned as he finally pulled away, resting his forehead against mine and panting for breath.

 

“I missed you,” he whined, his head falling to my shoulder and his lips finding my neck as he snuggled himself tight against my body, my arms still around his lower back, holding him as close as I could.

 

“I swear, I’m never letting go again,” I whispered as his he kissed, sucked, and licked against my neck. I felt his teeth graze the skin for a moment before he pulled away and pressed a quick peck against my lips.

 

“I love you, Zach.”

 

“I love you, too, Frankie,” I said with a smile. He escaped my arms and quickly linked our hands together as we walked towards the baggage carousel. I pulled off my hot pink suitcase a moment later as it went by and we headed towards the doors. Frankie helped me lift my luggage into the trunk and then pulled me into the backseat of the Uber that was waiting to take us into the city. Frankie informed the driver of his address and settled into my open arms as we sped off towards the highway.

 

Frankie nuzzled his face against my chest and I pressed a kiss into his hair. “I missed you so much,” I whispered lightly.

 

“I missed you more,” he sighed contentedly as he snuggled in my arms.

 

I ran a hand down the side of his face to under his chin and lifted his face so I could look in his eyes as I spoke. “I am so sorry, Frankie. I promise you from the bottom of my heart I will do anything it takes, no matter how scared I am. I just need you in my life and in my arms. I can’t lose you. I was so scared that this wasn’t going to be how this ended, but I have you in my arms and I can kiss you and cuddle you and tell you I love you and that means the world to me.”

 

He smiled up at me for a minute before leaning up and pressing our lips together quickly. “I love you, too, baby. Thank you,” he whispered before his head fell back against my chest.

 

“What do you want to do today?” I asked a few minutes later as my hand continued to trace circles on his back, his head still pressed against my chest as the Uber headed into the city and towards his apartment.

 

I felt him smirk against my chest quickly before he lifted his head and pressed his lips against my ear as he whispered. “We are going to have so much sex today you wouldn’t believe.”

 

I growled and nuzzled his face until I could connect our lips. “So we’re just staying at your apartment for a while then. Maybe a few days. We can just stay in bed and cuddle and fuck for days on end?” I mumbled quietly against his lips.

 

He groaned into my mouth. “Please.”

 

I moaned into the kisses as our lips overtook each other again. What seemed like only a few seconds later the Uber came to a stop outside of Frankie’s apartment building. We both carefully extracted ourselves from each other’s arms and climbed out of the backseat. We pulled my luggage from the trunk and Frankie paid the driver before we headed into the building.

 

A few long minutes later we were both completely devoid of clothing and tangled together on Frankie’s bed. We spent hours there, a mess of limbs and lips, tangling against each other, pressing together. Any remaining frustrations and disappointments slowly dissolving into passion as he filled a condom inside of me before I did the same to him. Eventually we were both too exhausted to move as we collapsed into a sweaty sticky pile under the covers, struggling for breath.


End file.
